OMEGA - JAMES RICKER
OMEGA (Born October 19, 1980) is an American professional Second Life wrestler who is currently signed to Premier Wrestling on their main show. OMEGA wrestled all over the world showing off his strength and power. A Former Bodybuilding Champion and a no-nonsense tell it like it is type of wrestler. Official Social Medias Twitter: '''https://twitter.com/OmegaRicker Early Life Grew up in the mean streets of New York City with a Wealthy Family who owns businesses from all the world, renowned for telecommunications but OMEGA didn't want that type of life so he follow the path of sports and fitness. On his 18th birthday his parents inform him that if he doesn't join the family business that they would cut all ties from him so OMEGA Left and started his own journey. went to college to received his masters in sport medicine as well as a licensed fitness instructor eventually bring him to the sport of bodybuilding, he won many champions as the years progress till he met Vince Aftermath a wrestling promoter who ran VAW at the time he introduce OMEGA to Sl wrestling and everything fell into place I started in DSE then worked his way from many independent promotions till he arrive in D.I.E becoming the First D.I.E world champion however had to drop the title due to personal reasons many months later he left D.I.E due to creative differences. He later made his debut in VAW in a few short months he won the VAW Legacy Champion then later winning the VAW World HeavyWeight Championship through very hard work. after holding the championship for many weeks OMEGA decided to drop the title to Pasta Lopez as he took time off from wrestling to travel the world and have fun doing so. Almost a year later OMEGA made his return to VAW after few matches he got an call from the legendary Trey Steele as he is opening a new fed called Premier wrestling after a few days OMEGA decided to accept the offer and handed in his 2 weeks notice to the VAW Management Team and a few weeks later OMEGA made his debut at Premier wrestling which in season 2 finale he defeated Johnny Angel to Win the World Title. Professional Wrestling Career '''Premier Wrestling (2019 - current) First ever and Current World Heavyweight Champion [Matches] OMEGA vs Hunter VS Johnny Angel Winning Via submission on Johnny Angel OMEGA vs Brandon Ghost winning Via pinfall OMEGA vs Storm Winning via pinfall OMEGA vs Dynamo Winning by ramming through the steel cage and landing first Winning the World Heavyweight Championship after Defeating Johnny angel via sleeper hold VAW (Returned Jan 2019 - Aug 2019) Omega vs Kai Paramore winning via pinfall Omega vs The Gorgeous Nightmare in a strap to a pole match losing via being strap to a pole by NickOdium OMEGA vs Jay Alexander Frost in one fall match Losing via count-out OMEGA vs Malaki vs Pasta in a triple threat Losing via pinfall VAW (June 2017 - Dec 2017 returned from Jan 2019 to Aug 2019) Fighting Yancy Low in a steel cage match losing via pinfall. Winning the Legacy Championship against Pasta Lopez via pinfall. Winning the VAW World title after defeating 5 of the toughest wrestlers in the VAW in a championship scramble match. Losing the World title to Pasta Lopez in a one-fall match via pinfall. DIE (Sep 2016 - Apr 2017) Face then turned heel. Winning the world heavy title after beating Drake Edwards via pinfall Becoming the first ever to win the title in company history. Lost the world title to Crul Nightfire after holding for only 2 weeks in a one fall match. Turning Heel after losing my rematch in a TRIPLE THREAT vs Drake Edwards and Crul Nightfire to regain the world title against Curl Nightfire. Howl (June 2016 - Aug 2016) Worked with Lorie Catnip, BK Tigerfish and Wild thing. Only did a few matches as a jobber till the company closed in august. DSE (Apr 2015 - May 2016) Was a Face who work as a jobber till the fed closed in may. Working with Josh Poffo Shawn Tyson. Fighting against Wally Dunn losing via pinfall. Fighting against Trent Ruby losing via pinfall. THE ORIGIN The Name "OMEGA" means the beginning of the end The name was chosen because OMEGA likes to finIsh what he starts. He has always been this way and it never changed. (Revelation 22:13) I am the Alpha and the Omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end.” The Goal To destroy... To crush... To dismantle whoever gets in his way of getting what he wants. OMEGA is the end HE... IS... OMEGA